Role-playing Page for pg 117!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Role-playing Page for pg 117! 17 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 2 years ago Happy November everyone! Hope you all had a great Halloween and Dia de Los Muertos! Feel free to share what you did down below! Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Setae • 2 years ago I did homework and handed out candy. The highlight was when my dad hid from the kids because we'd run out of supplies. 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Me and my twin sister, but mostly myself, gave out sweets to the kiddies in the village, and whatever was left, was sorted out and given to me, my twin sister, my brother, my mum and my dad for us to eat. X3 3 •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Hey Decipherer, let's get this party started! :D)) A handful of minutes after the clocks had chimed twelve and when the Society’s hallways were all quiet and their lights dimmed, Hela slipped into the kitchen. Her gaze flickered about the pitch black room, then she made for the pantry, her left hand tucked in her pocket. ((Sorry, I can’t tag you on mobile.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ((chatterghosts )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Thanks HJ!)) 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Moving timidly toward the Society's kitchen, Oliver was sure he'd heard movement ahead - he'd force himself to write it off as a trick of the mind, of course, but his anxieties were heightened nonetheless. It wasn't as if he went on pantry-raiding excursions often, but he wasn't sure he'd be ready to explain himself if he was caught pilfering. All of this made turning into the kitchen far more troublesome - lo and behold, someone was already there. They'd beaten him to it, it seemed. Unfortunately, as he started to stealthily backtrack his way out, his stomach let out a rather loud growl. His cover was, effectively, blown. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 2 years ago Hela stiffened at the sound and spun on her heel, squinting at the shorter silhouette. “Hey! Who're you?” Her voice was sharp and demanding, though her heart beat faster with fear. If Lewis found out she had snuck out of her room when he wasn’t around... 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago His response was not nearly so steady. "Uh- apologies, I didn't think -- Oliver, my name is Oliver and-- I'm sorry, I'll leave you be." He paused then, expression screwed up in apprehension and uncertainty. "Uhm, though, if you could swipe me a biscuit before I leave I would deeply appreciate it, miss. Miss? Or-- nevermind. Um, but you don't have to! It was just a," another stall in his words as he twisted his fingers into the fabric of his shirt, "just a, er... uh, I didn't get around to lunch earlier, is what I mean to say." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 2 years ago • edited Her eyes narrowed slightly as ‘Oliver’ babbled, searching him up and down. A beat. “How about... we make a deal, hm?” She offered, the edge in her voice softening to something much more polite, “I’ll allow you to stay and eat what you wish... if we both act as if we were never here... understand?” 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Oliver nodded several times almost furiously. "Absolutely understood." He hesitantly took a small step forward, meekly gesturing to the small space between her and the pantry door. I need through. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 2 years ago Hela tilted her head, watching him a moment longer, then finally relented and stepped out of his path. “I haven’t seen you around before... Are you a Lodger?” 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Oliver felt his throat close up at the question, distraught expression hidden as he stepped by her. "I...suppose I am, yes," he said curtly. "I'm, er, really only here on account of a...friend. He brought me here, you could say. I don't, erm, do any real work. Nothing of benefit." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 2 years ago “I see...” She half turned and leaned against the kitchen counter, regarding him with no little curiousity. “Do be a gent and grab some greens while you’re in there, Oliver.” 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago He gave a small nod in compliance as he continued poking around the shelves. "I- I'd like to ask for a name, but seeing as we're both trying to be... discreet, I'd understand if you'd prefer not to." He threw a tentative, unthreatening smile over his shoulder toward her. "I'd never wish to endanger a fellow, uh, midnight snacker." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 2 years ago She thought the matter over a long moment then chuckled, a smile slowly creeping on her lips. "My name is Hela... And..." Her hand left her pocket as she folded her arms across her chest. "You can relax, I don't mean you any harm... Even if I wanted to hurt you, I wouldn't." 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Oliver's small smile shrank further as he filed his hand through the cabinets for a bowl, but it was no less dim. "Hela is a good name," he murmured thoughtfully. "And- I'm quite always like this. You can, uh, never be too safe, m-hm?" He set aside a few biscuits for himself, then tossing a handful of assorted lettuces into a bowl - he wasn't terribly sure what 'greens' meant, but he was certain he couldn't have been too far off. Turning to face her in full, he offered the bowl with a shaky but affable smile. "There you go." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 2 years ago "Ah, perfect." Hela accepted the bowl and shook it slightly, continuing to speak as she glanced over its contents. "Glad you like the name--I choose it myself. As for one's safety..." Humming slightly, she set the bowl aside. "You're right. People are wildly unpredictable. I much prefer the company of, say..." Dropping one hand into her pocket, she pulled out the young, all black bunny, and set him into the bowl. "...rabbits?" 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy